The present invention relates to a craft comprising a hull capable of floating on water, the aft part of said hull constituting the hollow space of a navigation cabin, and a forward end part which constitutes a removable stem distinct from the hull, capable of being connected to and detached from the forward part of the hull and which, in the configuration in which it is detached from said forward part of the hull, is capable of being positioned above the nagivation cabin to constitute a volume, preferably a living room.
The development of leisure and the taste for river and sea cruises and for mobile homes on land is known. However, at the present time, enthusiasts have to choose between travelling with a boat or with a mobile home, and, for a boat of small dimensions, wht the additional knowledge that it is impossible to live in it.